


Cecilia's Mask

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia tries to prevent a curious Billy Jukes from removing her mask. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	Cecilia's Mask

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia sat on Captain Hook's bed after she adjusted the mask he bought for her recently. Her body tensed the minute Billy Jukes appeared. She recalled him always trying to remove her mask. She refused to allow Captain Hook's crew to see her skeletal face. What was left of Cecilia's face after Captain Jasper Hook disfigured her years ago. For money after she went to a carnival. Many years before Captain James Hook bought her from the carnival.

Billy Jukes looked up and placed his arms behind his back. He approached Cecilia at a snail's pace. He stretched his arm. After snatching Cecilia's mask, he saw what was left of her face. Billy Jukes dropped the mask before he stepped back. He ran.

After standing and approaching the mask, Cecilia lifted it. She used it to conceal her large eyes and long teeth.

Captain Hook appeared with a bowl of stew. ''Are you hungry?'' Captain Hook watched as Cecilia shook her head. He shrugged.

A few minutes later, Cecilia stood near Captain Hook. Her eyes remained on him as he performed the harpsichord. Footsteps caused her to look back. Cecilia's body became tense another time after she saw Billy Jukes.

''Are you hungry again, Captain Hook?''

After one smile, Cecilia touched her mask and lifted it at a snail's pace. She viewed Billy Jukes gasping and fleeing. 

Cecilia continued to smile. She never saw Billy Jukes for the rest of the week.

 

THE END


End file.
